


Тепло твоих рук

by MsAda



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:26:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5068942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAda/pseuds/MsAda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Люблю тебя. Руки твои люблю», – говорил Стив.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тепло твоих рук

**Author's Note:**

> Левая рука его у меня под головою, а правая обнимает меня.  
> Песнь песней Соломона

– Люблю твои руки, – говорит Стив.  
Баки улыбается ему – нежно, нервно, с хмурой, полной сомнения радостью.  
Стив улыбается и целует его.  
– Ты знаешь, – говорит он, обхватывая затылок Баки, путаясь пальцами в длинных шелковых волосах.  
Берет правую его руку и подносит к своим губам. Выцеловывает костяшки, тыльную сторону ладони и запястье – сначала с внешней стороны, затем с внутренней, там, где просвечивают сквозь кожу венки. Если нажать губами крепче, можно ощутить и пульс, Стив точно помнит это. Вот только не сейчас – сердце для этого должно биться сильней.  
– Люблю твои руки, – говорит Стив.  
– Я помню, – говорит Зимний Солдат.  
Он помнит.

Он в самом деле помнит – вот сейчас. Воспоминания действительно приходят, цепляясь за какие-то детали, как всегда. Он это помнит.  
Как провести по лицу Стива пальцем – даже не пальцем, краешком ногтя, с виска по абрису скулы до угла рта, легко-легко. Стив опускает светлые ресницы, подается под ласку – и в конце уже приоткрывает губы. Зимний Солдат целует его, хотя свой рот у него суше Сахары, хотя подрагивает правая рука. Стив улыбается навстречу поцелую.  
– Люблю, – говорит Стив невнятно, на губах, на влажных розовых губах у него пальцы Зимнего Солдата, – люблю, – говорит Стив.  
Он знает, помнит. Баки.

Он помнит это, а еще он помнит – как. Как любит Стив – когда руками по лицу и волосам, оглаживая веки и ныряя в открытый рот; Стив жадно открывает его, жадный, будто некормленый птенец, Стив, мой наголодавшийся...  
Он помнит, как это: у него перехватывает горло – точно так же, когда влажный язык облизывает пальцы, каждый несчастный ноготь и сустав; когда ровные зубы чуть сжимают; когда Стив сглатывает горьковатый вкус. Он вспоминает – война и грязь, не нужно, Стиви, порох ведь на пальцах, кровь, не надо, Стив – «Не важно».  
Он помнит, как это – легко, несильно сжать открытое горло, красивую стройную шею, чтобы он не задохнулся, но сделал жадный вдох, облизывая губы, накрыл его пальцы на шее собственной рукой.  
Он помнит – как. Он делает. Он помнит.

Стив улыбается – шально и широко. Глубоко дышит, а Зимний Солдат срывает со Стива клетчатую рубашку и майку, уже пахнущую потом (зарывается носом в мягкую ткань лишь на секунду, втягивая запах), Стив усмехается, откидываясь, смотрит, ожидает, грудь ходит ходуном.  
Он знает. Уже знает. Впивается жесткими кончиками пальцев в мягкую кожу и ведет, как кошка, оставляя быстро бледнеющие полосы – от шеи по плечам и по груди, по ребрам, животу. Одной рукой. Той, что еще живая.  
Стив, кажется, почти не замечает. Стив улыбается, закрыв глаза, за касаниями гнется и тянется, тело идет волной.

Он помнит – что. Когда. Как сильно – помнит. Он помнит ритм и правильный нажим, он дрочит жестко, гладит нежно, мягко дразнит головку языком – Стив выгибается, сцепляя руки под спиной, молчит – так это было, ни движенья лишнего, ни звука, когда в лагере, услышат, тише, тише, Стив, я сделаю, лежи.  
Стив дышит хрипло. Лежит тихо. Выгибается.

Он помнит все. Он может слишком мало. Стив немо скалится, открывает рот в беззвучном крике и сжимает собой пальцы, Зимний Солдат склоняется над ним и упивается видом его лица – сведенными бровями, беспомощной улыбкой: Баки, Баки.  
И он старается. Старается. Ласкает его всего: большим пальцем по входу, дрожащим мышцам, указательным и средним – изнутри. Стив подготовился, хотел, измучился один, пытался сам, скажи, Стиви, пытался?  
Стив улыбается, кивает, улыбается, светло и нежно, так невинно, ангел, похож на ангела, как с детства думал Баки, удивлялся, что никогда не кажется порочным, даже так, с раскинутыми длинными ногами, с красным, открытым жадно ртом, открытым задом.  
Зимний Солдат гладит – внутри, по нежному, горячему, сгибает и разгибает, вынимает и вгоняет, все жестче, все сильнее, уже три...  
Стив мечется под ним, словно в горячке, уже почти не может – тихо, уже вот-вот, уже сейчас, он помнит...  
Ну же, Стив.

Он помнит все. Помнит, как Стив сжимался, беспомощный и сильный, подставляясь, смотрел на него и не мог смотреть. Помнит, как трахал его пальцами – Стив правда обожает его пальцы, – помнит, как выгибался, двигался под ним, как лихорадочно пытался насадиться сильнее, и как всхлипы прорывались: один, другой, а третий – уже с голосом, едва ли не стоном, и если позволить, следующим будет уже крик.  
Он помнит, как затыкал рот своему капитану. Помнит: прижимался ладонью к его рту, Стив целовал, кусался, лизал как кошка, становился тих. Помнит, как трахал Стива в рот и зад руками, как жадно Стив сосал, как он просил, одним взглядом просил с тех пор, ласковым и безумным своим взглядом.  
Железная рука рвет простыни. Стив мечется, стеная. Баки, пожалуйста. Что – сам уже не знает.  
Ему не достает второй руки.

«Люблю тебя. Руки твои люблю», – говорил Стив.  
Сейчас он ничего не говорит. Облизывается, беззвучно и беспомощно рыдая. Нужно коснуться его члена. Нужно разрешить ему все сделать самому. Нужно его хотя бы трахнуть членом. Это было раньше.  
– Так люблю руки твои, – заполошно признается Стив.  
Зимний Солдат не знает, что хотел. Касаться. Гладить. Протез железный, с острыми краями стальных пластин, гибкий, послушный, но ласкать нельзя им, им можно только убивать; не чувствует ни боли, ни тепла, ни влаги, ни крови на лоскутах кожи, ни слюны...  
Баки не знает, что хотел, Стив так стонал, что потянул инстинкт – касаться, гладить, утешать, давать желаемое. Только Стив обхватывает стальные пальцы ртом – умело и бесстрашно – может, бессознательно. Только Стив стонет, громко, жадно, счастливо, ласкает языком, сосет, заглатывает. Только у Баки в голове туман, и член болит, и все, на что хватает оглушенного сознания – ритмично двигать вглубь четырьмя пальцами правой руки, только расслабить левую, не двигать, Стив, пожалуйста!..  
Тогда Стив выгибается под ним.

– Люблю тебя, – говорит Стив.  
И губы исцарапаны.  
– Люблю тебя, – говорит Зимний Солдат.  
Баки.  
Знает. Помнит. Любит.  
Обнимает обеими руками.  
Он засыпает первым. Стив – следом за ним.


End file.
